Lucy Heartfilia and the tri-wizarding S-class trials
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: Lucy has just joined Hogwarts a school for mages. she dreams of joining Fairy Tail, when she runs into Natsu her dream becomes reality. but when the tri-wizarding S-Class trials begin and she is thrown into a dangerous battle between three powerful wizard schools. How will she survive? (NatsuXLucy GrayXJuvia GajeelXLevy LaxusXMiraJane JellalXErza)
1. Chapter 1

Okay so my favorite thing to write is my favorite shows going to Hogwarts (I'm currently working on a SNK/AOT hogwarts and a Host club hogwarts) so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as it enjoyed writing it.

I dont own fairy tail or harry potter

* * *

Lucy's pov

"Oi! Watch out!" A large burly man shouts as I quickly push my trolley past him.

"Sorry!" I shout over my shoulder; I would have stopped but I'm late for my train. A little bit because I decided to drive and not have the chauffeur take me, but mostly because I can't find platform 9 3/4. I asked one of the train station guys and he told me 'that prank is old and to get lost'. So I'm on my own finding it.  
I decided that my best bet finding it was to hangout by platform 9 and find someone else who is headed to the same place. I scan the crowds of people, all of which seem to know exactly where they're going, Unlike me.  
That's when I spot a boy. I noticed him first for his unnaturally colored hair, then I spotted the Hogwarts insignia on the trunk on his trolley. I ford through the crowd, as I approach him I can clearly see that a large crowd around him is completely female. All of them are calling out to him.

"Salamander! Sign my wand!" The young girl next to me shouts, she's a tiny girl with blue hair- much like the salamander guy. Next to her is a white cat standing on two legs.

"Salamander, we love you!" The cat calls out to the boy. A small part of me thought this was weird, but I don't care because salamander just looked at me and winked. Butterflies, like I've never felt, begin twisting my stomach. Just like that I become one of the screaming fan girls.

"Salamander, show us your magic!" A girl shouts.

"Now, now girls you know I can't do that with all these muggles around." The group breaks out in dejected sighs and cries. "Okay maybe just a little."  
He pulls a wand out of his pocket and swishes it. A small flame erupts from the end of his wand as he says some nonsensical word. The girls, including me, breakout in applause- one girl even fainted.

"Thank you, thank you. I-" his speech was interrupted by another boy as he smacked into him. it makes me angry that anyone would dare interrupt the salamander's speech. As I let my eyes drift to the interloper, something snapped. Everything becomes clear The salamander creep is using a love spell. A despicable charm that is banned at Hogwarts.

"You're not Igneel!" The pink haired boy, who saved me from salamanders spell, says to the blue haired creep.

"No I'm not, I'm bora the salamander." He winks at the crowd and the rest of the girls scream and cheer. The pink haired boy glances at his two companions, a younger boy with dark blue hair and a bright blue cat-also standing on two legs.

"I thought for sure the rumors were true this time-this is just some dumb kid." He says to them as he walks towards a column a little ways away from the platform. But before they can reach it a swarm of girl viciously attack them.

"Salamander is the greatest wizard of all times" one shouts as she pulls the boy's pink hair.

"Apologies to him this instant." Another girl, who is sitting on the cat and the younger boy, demands.

"Now, now my lovelies I'm sure the boy didn't mean anything malicious about it. Let him go." The girls jump up and circles back around the wizard. Dragging the pink haired boy with them.

"Here's my autograph, kid. Now you can brag to all your friends." The boy looks completely unamused by the salamander's offer.

"No thanks." The crowd of girls. Prepare to pounce. The kid and the cat step away from the boy just before the angry mob descends on him. After a few minutes of watching them beating him, bora signals for the girls to follow him.

"There's a party in the abandoned classroom near the dungeon tonight and you're all invited." He says as he runs full speed at the column, just as he's about to smack into it, he disappears. Oh, I see platform 9 and 3/4 now it makes sense.

"Who the heck was that guy?" The pink haired kid says as he jumps up off the floor, he doesn't seem to be injured. Even after the intense beating those girls gave him.

"I don't know but he was a real creep. Thank you for your help." The boy stared at me confused.

"Are you guys okay?" The tiny girl with blue hair and her talking white cat run over to us.

"Ya, we're wizards aren't we." The young boy with dark hair says. The girl giggles, I notice a slight blush.

"Yes, you are. But a group that size of extremely angry girls. I was worried you weren't gonna make it." The boy shrugs at her comment, he either doesn't notice her blush or doesn't care.

"Me and happy got out of the way, it was Natsu they were angry at." He points at the pink haired boy. Who is staring at me, I smile at him.

"I'm natsu. This is happy, Romeo, Wendy, and Carla." He points at the blue cat, the boy, the girl, and the white cat.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet other wizards. Do you guys happen to know where platform 9 and 3/4 is?" The boy nods and grabs my hand its this way. He takes off running, practically dragging me. We run through the column and appear on another platform full of people in wizard robes.

"But what about my trolley?" I ask

"Oh, happy took care of that, didn't you buddy?" He continued to hold my hand and lead me towards the train.

"Aye, sir." The blue cat lands on his shoulder, now sporting a set of white wings.

"Your cat flies and talks!" I guess I shouldn't be shocked, this is the magical world.

"Yup, hey Lucy do you have somewhere to sit?" I shake my head.

"Then you can sit with us." A few minutes later I'm sitting in the train compartment with natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Romeo, and two tiny girls: one with blue hair and the other with white hair.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna. It's nice to meet you" the girl introduces herself. I shake her hand.

"I'm Lucy, I met natsu on the way in. He told how to find this place, it was pretty tricky." Lisanna giggles.

"It sure is, I'm levy. I got lost my first year too." The blue cat flies over next to me.

"Hey Lucy, you look too old for this to be your first year. Why are you here-" Carla stops him.

"What the tomcat is trying to say is, did you transfer to Hogwarts?" I shake my head.

"I-well- my father didn't want me to come here so he threw out my letter when it arrived. Several more came." I pause to laugh at the memory of my giant living room full of letters. "So he talked to the headmaster and they decided I would be tutored by one of the teachers until I could no longer learn that way, then I would join the rest of the students at Hogwarts." As I finished my story I notice the whole compartment went silent and everyone is listening to me talking. I blush, everyone had stopped to listen to me-and I didn't even notice, man I'm oblivious.

"That's so awesome! Did they sort you?" Natsu questions. I nod my head.

"Ya, I'm a ravenclaw."

"Me too." The younger girl-Wendy-exclaims. "And so is levy."

"I just know you're going to love it, maybe you can room with me?" Levy says.

"That would be awesome."

Just like that I was a student at Hogwarts with friends. I did get to room with levy, Wendy, and an older girl named ultear. She's very serious and we don't see her much. But the rest of us get along great. I love all my classes and I've met a lot of really great wizards. And a few not so great. Natsu says he's going to get me into fairy tail! Can you imagine it mom, I'll be part of the legendary fairy tail. I know I've told you about it before but I'm going to tell you again, it's a mixture of wizards from all houses that train together to become part of the s-class wizards. I miss you so much, and please don't tell dad I'm here. He thinks I'm at the weird all girls wizarding school.  
Love Lucy.

"Who are you writing a letter to, loo?" Levy asks as she pulls on her robe and grabs her books-she has a tutoring session in forty-five minutes.

"My mom." She nods, I told her about my mom and how I write letters to her to help me feel like she's still with me, so she understands.

"Well, I'm headed out." She says as she skips off towards the door.

"Why? Isn't it a bit early for your tutoring lessons?" She shakes her head.

"No, I like to review what I'm going to go over with them before I start." She's scrunches up her mouth and twirls a strand of her blue hair, her tail tell signs of lying, but I let her get away with it. I'll find out what she's up too later. Today is the day I join fairy tail, and nothing is going to distract me.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.


	2. Natsu POV

So, I know that this chapter is short and you've been waiting for it for a really long time; but I've been super busy with work, school, and planning/preparing for my trip- oh wait did I forget to mention I'm in Paris-like Paris France ! That might not be exciting for my 12 France readers and my other European reads, but it's a big deal for this Oklahoma city girl. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. There will be more soon, I actually have most of the next section finished so expect it sometime this month (or early next month, cause i don't get back till the 27th)

fthpfthpfthpfthpfthp

Natsu's POV

"Happy, throw me another piece." I shout through a mouthful of chicken. Sending chunks flying across the table at lucy.

"shut your mouth, don't you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full!" She yells back at me, I chuckle. It's a kind of game me and Happy have to see who can get Lucy to yell the most. I usually win, I don't even have to try very hard.

"So lucy are you ready to join fairy tail?" Happy's question causes lucy to instantly forget about that shower of chicken I just gave her.

"Totally, but i'm sort of nervous. What if the other kids in fairy tail don't like me?"my mouth drops open, how could she say that.

"of course they'll like you, you're so nice. I mean you are a little weird but-"

"I'm weird? your cat talks and you have pink hair! You've got to be the weirdest one here."

"you've got that right." gray says. I jump up out of my seat.

"you wanna fight, Icee Boy." Gray glares at me.

"I don't have time to mess with you, I would. But Romeo is dueling a third year from Slytherin." everybody jumps up.

"Where?" I growl, Gray motions for us to follow him. we all run out of the dining hall and down the corridors. all the while pictures are shouting at us to slow down.

"why would he challenge someone so much more advanced than him?"she shout from somewhere behind me, she always a little slower than me. I usually wait for her, but I need to be there for Romeo.

"I don't know, I only knew about it because I saw the crowd that was gathering." just as he says that we turn a corner and see the massive crowd of students.

"Wow, looks like Romeo's got himself in big trouble now." Happy shouts from the sky.

"Happy, Who is he dueling?" I shout to my closest friend.

"I don't know some weird kid with a mask, like a ninja."

"What? A ninja, Cool!" I've never seen a ninja at the school-forget about the ninja. Romeo is in trouble. I tell myself as I shove my way through the crowd of witches and wizards. I emerge from the crowd in the middle of Romeo yelling at the weird kid in the mask, who by his ropes I can tell is in slytherin.

"...sometimes, but he's a great wizard. I'm gonna kick your butt for what you said." He whips out his wand and prepares to cast his first spell, the ninja kid does the same. A familiar head of sticky hair catches my attention as he shoves his way through the crowd.

"What's going on here?" Laxus shouts. Laxus is the head of the slytherin house, and a member of fairy tail.

"Nothing, laxus. This twerp was disrespecting me. I was just about to teach him some manners." The ninja kid says, with a nasty smirk. "It's about time these gryfindorks learn their place."

"That's it I won't stand here and let you talk about my house or my house mates like that." I spring up on to the dueling floor. Laxus seems unconcerned with my outburst, suddenly I notice his younger brother is standing behind him.

"Sting isn't this kid one of your guild's?" The similarly looking blonde nods.

"Ya, so what?" He says, unenthusiastically.

"Get him out of here before a teacher see us, ALL OF YOU OUT!" He shouts to the crowd, which immediately begin to disperse. I, however, will not be leaving; that ninja freak insulted Romeo and gryffindor, I take personal offense to that and I'm not leaving here without a fight.

"What are you still doing her? I said get out, or didn't you hear me fire-boy?" Laxus growls, I shake my head.

"Your little brother's ninja friend insulted my friend and my house, I not leaving without payback!" Laxus rolls his eyes at me.

"As much as I like to put you in your place, I have somewhere important to be. So Nobody is going to fight. Go back to your room." My anger was all but forgotten, now I am intrigued.

"Where do you have to be?" He ignores me and walks off down the hall, I follow.

"I'm not going to say it again, salamander. Go to your room." He growls. I probably would have continued to follow and annoy the blonde lightning Mage, but a much prettier blonde caught my attention. Without another word I change course and sprint down the hall in lucy's direction.

"Hey luc! Lucy!" I wave my hands to get her attention. She looks around her to see where the voice was coming from, when she spots me A huge smile appears on her face. "How's Romeo?"

"He's good, gray took him to the dining hall to try and calm him down. How about you? Did you fight laxus?" She ask as we walk down the hall towards the gryffindor dorm.

"Nah, he was to scared to fight me. Said he had something more important to do. What could be more important than settling the score?"Lucy sighs and shakes her head.

"Everything is always about fighting with you. I wonder what he meant by more important?"

Fthpfthpfthpfthpfthp

i hope you liked it, please comment and follow-but if you can only do one then comment.


End file.
